Stuck with DerekDetails
by iluvacting
Summary: This is Stuck with Derek, but with Details! Casey and Derek get locked in the broom closet.....Origanilly Written by CaseyAndDerek...She told me I could spice it up a bit![[Dasey]] I do not own Life with Derek!


Casey's P.O.V.

I have been locked in this stupid broom closet for five hours! I have tried everything to get Derek's attention! It's no use!

"Where is that money dad always keeps in here…." I heard Derek ask himself as he opened the door from the outside.

"Finally Derek! No don't shut the-" i exclaimed getting cut off with the slamming of the door.

"Casey? What are you doing in a broom closet?" Derek asked, furrowing his brow.

"Oh you know, just trying to figure out what a better hiding space is!" I yelled sarcastically.

"…okay." Derek asked in a confused way.

"I'm joking, you idiot!" I yelled. "Lizzie told me to go in here, and Marti broke this doorknob too. And now you just shut the door!" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Aren't you mad? Didn't you call for help?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

"Oh, I was. You see Derek, you were blaring your music too loud so I've been locked in here for five hours!" I screamed loosing my cool. "Not to mention our family is at the stupid zoo! Oh, and I did blow off some steam…earlier." I glared a him. "I took the broom and started beating the wall…then I broke the broom."

Derek listened to everything I was saying, then, "…NO! They're not getting back for four more hours! I am NOT being stuck with you in this…this…broom closet!" He stammered. "It's like the whole bathroom lock in, but in a smaller space!" He groaned, and leaned his head back, and it banged the wall.

I said nothing and just stared at him with a 'Duh! You idiot!' expression.

"Well this is just brilliant!" He said sarcastically, lifting his head back up so that he was looking at me.

"Derek, I do not need your sarcasm, this is your fault!" I yelled.

"How do you get that?" He challenged, taking a step forward.

"Well, if you didn't blare your music so loud this wouldn't of happened, because then you would have been able to get me out!" I screamed, on the verge of tears. "Plus, I'm getting _very_ hungry!"

All Derek did was sigh.

"What should we do, Derek?" I asked, the tears falling down my cheek.

"Casey, how about you close your mouth, and I call your _boyfriend_ and tell him to get us out of here!" He answered.

"Sam isn't my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Then how did you know I was talking about Sam, Casey?" He asked taking another step forward, I would have backed up, but I was already up against the wall.

I said nothing, I just averted my eyes to the floor.

"That's what I thought, Casey. Now if you don't mind, I would like peace and quiet while I use my cell phone to call Sam." He stated matter-of-factly. I only heard his end of the conversation. "Hey Sam, listen I need you to come to my house, and get me and Casey out of a broom closet. No, it wasn't my fault, Casey decided to drag me into here, which is gross because we're like, step-siblings, and then banged the door knob so it was broken with the broom, you'll see it's broken when you come over here. Yeah, well get over here now! Bye.'"

"Derek!" I exclaimed, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, should I not of told your boyfriend you like me?" I asked arrogantly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed once again.

"Not anymore!" He laughed.

Ugh! Derek gets on my nerves so badly!

"Derek, you are an idiot!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Really?" he asked once more.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you lock me in a closet! When clearly, you could get out?" He asked, confusing me completely.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess being in here with you is making me delusional." I ventured.

"Oh ha, ha. Derek, you are _so_ funny!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I am glad we agree on something." He said even more sarcastic then I was.

I just rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Oh, talk woman! I can't stand when you just stand there, glaring at me!" He said.

"Derek, sometimes you really bug the crap out of me."

"Ditto."

"That's stupid." I reiterated

"Huh? What is?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The word 'ditto'. It's stupid, Derek." I explained.

"Casey, don't make fun of Sam like that!"

"AGH! Derek SHUT UP about Sam! I DO NOT and HAVE NEVER liked him like that! I like someone else!" I said the last part

(gasp) "Casey, you're telling me you're cheating on Sam? Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I already bought a wedding present."

"Shut UP!" I scream.

"Make me!" He screams back.

"I will!"

"Okay then!" He screams as my lips crash down onto his.

I broke the kiss. "Told you I could make you shut up."

"Uh, I...you…you kissed me?" Derek stuttered.

"Very good Derek, now we ne-" I started, as Derek kissed me.

"Why did you kiss me, Derek?" I asked, confused.

"Sometimes, you just need to shut up." He smirked

"Derek….Casey! Can you hear me?" We heard Sam yell from the kitchen.

"Go away!" Derek yelled.

"Uh…don't you want me to get you out, Derek?" Sam asked.

"No, I would like you to leave. Casey and I are busy, if you know what I mean!" He smirked at the horrified blush on my face.

"Uh…okay then." We heard Sam's foot steps depart, and Derek kissed me once again.

Finally! I realize what all the girls mean when they say Derek is the best flipping kisser in our grade!

**A/N: I finally finished it! If I get inspiration, I will add more, other wise, it is just a one shot!**

**iluvacting **


End file.
